Allergies and allergic diseases are serious medical conditions with consequences ranging from non-life threatening responses that resolve over time to life threatening effects such as anaphylaxis. Allergic reactions can result from contact or exposure to a variety of products such as certain food items, insect venom, plant-derived material (e.g., pollen), chemicals, drugs/medications, and animal dander. Current treatment options for allergies include avoidance, pharmacological symptom treatment and prophylaxis using allergen-specific immunotherapies (SIT). Unfortunately, these current treatment strategies are often inadequate, costly, impractical or involve significant risk. For example, avoidance of allergen is not always possible and can negatively impact on patient and caregiver quality of life. Immunotherapeutic approaches, on the other hand, involve deliberate administration of allergen to susceptible individuals and is therefore inherently risky with the potential for unwanted severe allergic reactions or anaphylaxis. Accordingly, an unmet need exists in the art for novel therapeutic approaches that prevent or treat allergic responses and improve the safety and/or efficacy of immunotherapeutic treatment strategies.